


Meet The Ducklairs

by Bibiangel



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibiangel/pseuds/Bibiangel
Summary: An Au where Donald runs away with Uno.......and starts a family with him
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. To The Arcade

It was a somewhat sleepy peaceful day at Mcduck Manor, Scrooge was at the money bin for a meeting, Launchpad was in the garage watching reruns of old Darkwing Duck episodes, and Beakly was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea reading a book. Meanwhile, Della was out in the back watching as the kids played in the pool, both her legs were in the water. Webby, Huey, and Dewey were splashing each other, so was Della, while Louie was floating on a blown up flamingo scrolling through his social media .

"This is boring, can we go somewhere please?" Louie said as he looked at his mom. Della thought for a moment, "We could go to that new ice cream place they added in the food court at the mall?" Dewey jumped from excitement, splashing Webby in the process. "I heard the arcade finally got done remodeling! Can we go there too?" Della let out a giggle and ruffled Deweys hair, "Sure sweetie, you guys go get ready now." The kids all jumped out of the pool, laughing as they ran into the mansion, their wet foot prints printed on the carpet floor, Della probably should have told them to dry off first. She grabbed a towel and dried off her legs before heading in.

"Are you guys ready?!" Della was waiting by the door with her car key. When she didn't get a response she yelled again, this time using their nicknames. " Jet! Turbo! Rebel! Wild Cat! Are you ready?!" Dewey was the first to come running down the stairs. He was wearing a blue flannel, his hair was untamed. The second was webby, she wore her 'cool outfit', which was a hot pink collared shit with a purple flannel over. Her skirt was flannel pattern. Huey was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, a jacket was tied around his waist, he patted his cap to make sure he got his junior woodchuck guide book. Louie wore what he always wore, his green hoodie, that's all he has in his closet, except for a few things that were rainbow. The kids were ready, Dewey was practically bouncing up and down. Della smiled, " Alright, lets go."

The mall was full of people, maybe because they heard of the news about the arcade. Della parked in a space that was not to far from the entrance, but was also a walk to the entrance. "Alright! Lets go team!" Dewey yelled as he yanked opened the van door, Webby close behind him. " Wait! Dewey wait for us!" Huey quickly unbuckled his seatbelt before opening his side of the door, Louie followed. Della quickly got out and locked the car, Huey caught up to Dewey and Webby and was technically dragging him back to the van. "I got them mom!" Huey said as he held up Dewey and Webbys arms. "Thank you sweetie." Della grabbed Louies hand and started to catch up where Huey was. When it comes to exciting events Dewey can't contain his excitement. "Ok, remember the rules when we go into crowded areas. Don't talk to strangers, don't take anything from strangers ok." Louie noticed his mom was squeezing his hand when the others responded. 

"Ok now, LAST ONE TO THE ENTRANCE IS THE ROTTEN EGG!!!" Poor Louie was soon yanked and picked off the ground by his mom, they were racing. Dewey and Webby were far behind them while Huey was being slowed down because he was holding down his cap. Della ran up to the doors and held Louie up high as she yelled their victory before setting him down. "Sorry honey, I couldn't pass up the chance." Louie held onto his mom as he got his balance back, " It's ok mom." Dewey and Webby almost ran into Della because of how fast they were going. Huey was a bit out of breathe, Louie patted him on the back. "Can we get the ice cream first please." Huey said as he fanned himself with his cap, it was a bad day to wear long sleeves. Webby turned to Huey with a questionable look, "Are you sweating?" Huey stopped fanning himself and let out a small "no." Webby looked between Huey and Louie, Louie was hearing a hoodie and yet he was ok. Before questioning this Dewey cut in. "What? No, the arcade first." Huey frowned, " Ice cream." Dewey folded his arms, "Arcade." They kept arguing back and forth before Della got in between them. 

"Boys stop it, there is only one way to solve this debate." She folded her fist and smashed it on top of her palm. "Rock, paper, and scissors. If Huey wins, we go get ice cream first. If Dewey wins, we go to the arcade. ok?" Both boys nodded and got ready to play. "Best two out of three and...….go!" 

Huey thought the arcade was going to be warm but surprisingly it was cool. It was dark but neon lights lit up the place along with the video games. The music in the background blended in with games that were being played. Since the place was remodeled and under new management, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and even Della were giving 20 tokens for free to use. Dewey and Webby decide to combine their tokens together. "Mom me and Webby are going to go and find 'Dance Revolution'!" The two flannel wearing kids were soon speeding off into the crowded area. Della quickly turned on her phone and opened an app. It was a tracking app for parents and she saw the two running. "I'll go get them." Huey said as he also downloaded the app and started to head off into the direction where Dewey and Webby were at. "Ok, Louie what do you....want to...." Her words trailed off as she didn't see Louie beside her. She frantically searched for him before turning to her screen to see he was standing in one spot. She quickly followed the tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of my first story. If you guys liked this, I'll post another chapter. Have any thoughts or criticism, comment, have a good day/night and thank you for reading^^  
> Edit: thank you to my friend KnacksSnacks for helping me with the paragraphs^^


	2. Player 2 Joins The Game

Louie was standing in front of a claw machine, debating if he should try it out. One plushie caught his eye, it was a medium sized stuffed bear that had a black hoodie on, it looked sad. Looking down at the tokens, picking one and stuffing the rest in his pocket, music started to play, the game was starting. Louie grabbed the joystick and started to move the claw. He knew the old claw machine was rigged but since the arcade was remodel and had a new manager, he didn't know the machine was rigged or not.

The claw was now dangling over the bear, with a hit of a button it moved down, claiming the prize. But the claw didn't have a grip on the bear, the claw moved back up and back to it's starting position, the game was over. Louie could move on from the machine, that is what he usually does, but he didn't want to leave the bear alone. They did give him 20 tokens, no one else seemed interested in the machine to go for a try. He put in another token, the music started to play again.

Dewey and Webby were having the best time of their life. They were moving from one game to the other that caught their eye. Dewey was playing a racing game when a familiar tune played, he whipped his head around so fast Webby thought he was gonna fall off the chair. "I heard it! The song that is played on Dance Revolution! Where is it?!" He started to look around for the game, not realizing his car ran into a tree, Webbys car won the game. She hoped off and started to look around before spotting the lit up letters 'DR'. She grabbed Deweys arm and started to drag him to where the letters were. "It was in the corner of the area, I don't think anybody is on....it....."

Webby slowed down to a halt "...….yet." On the dancing pad were two kids, one was taller than the other one, they seemed to be arguing than dancing. "I win now we got to go home now." One of the kids said getting off the pad. "Yea only because you tripped me, I'm starting to suspect you were getting jealous I was beating you." Said the taller one getting off the pad. Webby got a clear look of them. The smaller kid was a boy with long hair, reminded her of a surfer, with a blue jacket that had black sleeves, what brought her attention was his eyes. They were green, almost like the emeralds she saw in the caves on her adventures with uncle Scrooge. 'Yea sure whatever, we gotta go before pa gets after us for coming home late." 

The taller one sighed in defeat, "Fine." The taller kid was a girl who wore green shortalls with a light turquoise shirt underneath. She had fingerless gloves that seemed to go up her arm, stopping at the shoulders. Her shoes were black and were knee high and laced with neon green shoelaces that looked like they were glowing. She had short hair and bangs and wore a beanie, she also had the same colored eyes as the boy. 

Dewey cut in, "Are you guys done?" The boy looked at him and nodded, "Yea, knock yourself out. Lets go Lilly." Dewey jumped on the dancing pad, he glanced at the screen and let out a "What!" The screen displayed the name 'TricksterLoki' having the highest score and underneath was the username 'LillyWazHere' showing her score. Their scores were triple As'. Dewey has been playing DR for as long as he could remember and could only make it to Aplus. He quickly got off and ran to the boy and grabbed his arms twirling him around. "How did you get that score?!" the boy looked back at the girl and turned back to Dewey.

"Uh, there is something called practice. Maybe you should try it sometime." The boy gently shook Deweys hands off. The girl stepped forward, waving at Dewey and Webby. "But hey that's ok cause practice makes perfect. Hi my name is Lilly and this my brother, Loki. What's your names?" Webby ran up and started to shake Lillys hand, Lilly gladly returned the gesture "Hi! I'm Webby! And this is Dewey!" Dewey gave a small wave to Lilly. 

So, how did you guys mange to get high scores on DR?" Webby asked curiously. Lilly smiled, "Well this was one of our games we played whenever we went to an arcade. Then on Christmas our dads got us the game so we could play at home or wherever we were at." Webby nodded. "Ah I see." Loki grabbed his sisters hand, "And one of those dads will be grounding us if we don't go home now. So it was nice meeting you two but we gotta go." He said as he tugged on Lillys hand. 

Both Dewey and Webby were taken aback a little by tone. Dewey looked back at the machine, the score was bothering him. He felt like he had to beat "Wait...." without a moment of hesitation he blurted out "....I challenge you, Loki, to a dance off!!!" That made the pair stop in their tracks.

Dewey had a sudden feeling that he was going to be eating his words once he saw the smile Loki had on, it was the same smiled that Louie had whenever he came up with a scheme. It was a smile full of mischief. "Are you challenging me?" He said. Dewey didn't have to time to answer back because Loki walked passed him and onto the dancing pad. Dewey got onto the other pad, he put a token in, the screen took him to a song list. 

Loki piped up, "The challenger chooses the song. So be wise by what you pick." Dewey sighed as he continued scrolling. His eyes lit up as he saw his favorite song, he clicked it. The screen turned black and the opening lyrics started to play. Loki nodded in approval, " Powerline. I like your taste." He said as he got into position. If it was a battle Dewey wanted...…… 

"Got myself a notion. And one I know that you'll understand. To set the world in motion by.....reaching out for each others hand." 

A battle he was gonna get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay on the new chapter^^ I hoped you guys liked reading it^^


End file.
